Spanning Tree Protocol (STP) is a network protocol that attempts to ensure a loop-free topology for a bridged Ethernet local area network by preventing bridge loops. Spanning tree protocol allows a network design to include redundant links to provide automatic backup paths if an active link fails, without the danger of bridge loops, or the need for manual enabling/disabling of these backup links. Spanning Tree Protocol (STP), standardized as IEEE 802.1D, creates a spanning tree within a mesh network of connected layer-2 bridges (typically Ethernet switches), and disables those links that are not part of the spanning tree, leaving a single active path between any two network nodes. However, spanning tree protocol is limited in that it requires the use of only one link of a tree for forwarding traffic in order to prevent loops while another link is wasted. Link-state protocols such as Transparent Interconnect of Lots of Links (TRILL) and FabricPath have been developed to overcome the shortcomings of spanning tree protocol.